bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin (BTD7:GW)
Benjamin is the hero that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Upgrades Benjamin will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. Levels/Upgrades: * Level 1: Hacks in $100 every round. * Level 2: Generates $150 per round instead of $100. * Level 3: Unlocks Biohack. * Level 4: Skimming - earns +$1 for every new Bloon spawned. * Level 5: Bank Hack - all banks earn +5% income. * Level 6: Cyber Security - Restores 5 lives at the end of each round. * Level 7: Bloon Trojan - Every few seconds sends a Trojan software virus to random Bloon. Affected Bloon spawns no children when destroyed. * Level 8: Income increased to $200 per round. * Level 9: Bank hack increased to 8% * Level 10: Unlocks Syphon Funding. * Level 11: Income increased to $300 per round. * Level 12: Skimming increased to $2 per Bloon. * Level 13: Biohack affects 6 Monkeys for 8 seconds. * Level 14: Cyber Security adds 10 lives per round and can go up to 100 over starting lives, Bank hack increased to 16% * Level 15: Income increased to $500 per round. * Level 16: Bloon Trojan is sent more often, Biohack lasts 9 seconds with no downtime and adds 2 damage for affected Monkeys. * Level 17: Income increased to $800 per round, Skimming increased to $5 per Bloon. * Level 18: Bloon Trojan can affect BFB and DDT Bloons. * Level 19: Biohack lasts 13 seconds with no downtime and adds 4 damage for affected Monkeys. * Level 20: Syphon Funding lasts 20 seconds and cash per pop is triple normal for affected Bloons, Bloon Trojan can affect ZOMG and BAD Bloons, Cyber Security adds 20 lives per round and can go up to 150 over starting lives, Skimming increased to $15 per Bloon. Activated Abilities * Biohack - 4 closest Monkeys pop an extra layer per attack for 6 seconds. Affected Monkeys can't attack for 2 seconds after effect ends. * Syphon Funding - Downgrades all newly spawned Bloons by 1 rank. Cash per pop from affected Bloons is double. Lasts 10 seconds. Differences from BTD6 * Base hero price decreased * Level 14 greatly buffed * Level 16 buffed * Level 17 buffed * Level 19 buffed * Level 20 greatly buffed Quotes Benjamin / Spy Benjamin When Placed: * "Rules are made to be broken!" * "Let's see what we can do here." When Tapped: * "Target!" * "What next?" * "Online!" * "Yeah?" * "What's up?" * "Yes?" * "You wanna get hacked?" (When annoyed) * "That's how you get hacked!" (When really annoyed) Leveling Up: * "Level up!" * "Nice!" * "Ha!" * "Haha!" * "Dude!" * "Oh yeah!" * "Yes!" * "Awesome!" * "There's smart, and there's me smart!" (When Level 20) When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear: * MOAB appears - "Uh, guys?" * BFB appears - "Uh, guys?" (more pronounced) * ZOMG appears - "You might want to take a look at this." * DDT appears - "Uhh, guys?" (More nervously) * BAD and OTOMA appears - "Good night, Vienna." When Using an Activated Ability: * "Executing hack..." - When activating Biohack * "Cash money! Begin syphoning!" - When activating Syphon Funding When a MOAB-Class Bloon is Destroyed: * "Handled it." * "Get rekt." When Bloons Leak: * "Game over, man!" * "Have you tried turning it on and off again?" DJ Benjammin' When Placed: * "Benjammin' is in the houuuuse!" * "Lets make some noise!" When Tapped: * "Yo!" * "Sup." * "What up?" * "Yee-heah boi!" * "Hey!" (When annoyed) * "Put your hands up!" (When annoyed) * "Click the mute button! (3x)" (When annoyed) Leveling Up: * "Let the beat drop." * "Yeet!" * "Turn it up!" * "Next level!" * "Oh-ho yeah, now we can par-tay!" (When Level 20) When MOAB Class bloons Appear: * MOAB: "Nice beach ball!" * BFB, ZOMG, and DDT: "Party crasher!" * BAD and OTOMA: "Dang! You HUGE!" When a MOAB-Class Bloon is Destroyed: * "Boom, Bloon, get out the way!" When Using an Activated Ability: * "Party Monkeys!" - When activating Biohack (The music changes to Dance music while this ability is active) * "How do ya like me now?" - When activating Syphon Funding (Dance music can be heard) Skins DJ Benjammin' (Costs $2500 Monkey Money) * Description: "Benjamin uses the disc jockey to party and dance." * Details: Jamming Boost: Towers in hero's range boost the attack speed by +30%, damage by +5, and pierce by +3. Spy Benjamin (Costs $5000 Monkey Money) * Description: "Benjamin uses Counter-Espionage to stop camos within the hero's range." * Details: Counter-Espionage: Prevents bloons from turning camo properties in hero's range. Category:Heroes